Performance artistique érotique ou Performance érotique artistique ?
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: John monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte et se figea sur place. Captivé par la femme qui faisait les cent-pas dans le salon sous ses yeux : des jambes sexy comme pas permis, une petite jupe noire, ses talons démesurés tous aussi noirs, une étole de soie aérienne. Maquillage parfait, quelque chose de scintillant autour de ses yeux… Ses yeux… Sherlock ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Performance Artistique Érotique

 **Auteure** : WendyMarlowe

 **Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre(s)** _:_ Humour/Romance

 **Disclaimers :** Sherlock et son univers ne sont pas encore à moi…

 **Notes :** Mes remerciements à Wendy Marlowe de m'avoir permis de traduire sa charmante fanfiction, et ce à l'initiative d'Odea Nightingale à qui je dédie cette traduction. Vous trouverez le lien vers la version originale dans le tableau habituel. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Ch. 1 (Le rencard)

John avait passé un après-midi particulièrement épuisant au cabinet. Il était rétamé. Une sieste, ça serait génial… peut-être un casse-croute avant et puis une heure ou deux pour se remettre d'aplomb avant de faire face aux expériences curieuses que son colocataire aura faites dans l'évier en son absence. Peut-être même qu'il sauterait le casse-croute, irait directement se coucher et ne verrait rien de l'expérience. De toute façon, il n'avait pas très faim.

John monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte et se figea sur place. Son esprit semblait avoir divisé son attention. Une partie était captivée par la femme qui faisait les cent-pas dans le salon sous ses yeux : des jambes sexy comme pas permis, très longues et à peine couvertes par une petite jupe noire, ses talons démesurés tous aussi noirs ; John présuma que c'était là la source du cliquetis qui la suivait alors qu'elle arpentait la pièce, une poitrine aux proportions flatteuses à peine dissimulés par le top court ajusté qui dévoilait son nombril et qui permettait de garder une certaine harmonie... et ce putain de ventre plat…

Elle était grande, certainement encore plus grande que Sherlock. Peut-être un mannequin ou une actrice. Des cheveux sombres plus courts que la norme, maintenus en arrière avec un serre-tête élastique et artistiquement hérissés en pointes. L'étole de soie aérienne nouée autour de son cou avait l'air affreusement cher. John n'y connaissait presque rien en mode féminine, mais l'ensemble était plaisant, voir même très plaisant, sur elle. Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Le maquillage était parfait, accentuant la pâleur de sa peau et ses cheveux sombres ressortaient grâce à un rouge à lèvres des plus vif et il y avait quelque chose de scintillant autour de ses yeux… Ses yeux…

« Sherlock ? »

Sherlock s'appuya contre le bras du canapé, révélant une hanche un peu plus arrondie que la sienne, probablement grâce à du rembourrage et sourit :

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? »

« Putain, Sherlock! Pourquoi t'es sapé comme un mannequin ? Une femme mannequin ! Dans notre salon… »

« C'est pour une enquête. » Il fronça les sourcils mais, à cause de son accoutrement on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il faisait la moue. « Tu avais des doutes quand tu es rentré, alors, ce n'était pas évident immédiatement? »

« Y a pas beaucoup de femmes qui font d'un mètre quatre-vingt. »

John marqua une pause avant de continuer, il voyait que pour une fois il avait toute l'attention de Sherlock et il étala ses déductions comme elles lui venaient :

« Grande, cheveux courts, maquillage de qualité, vêtements coûteux, actrice ou mannequin, mais je pencherais plutôt pour mannequin. L'écharpe sert à couvrir ta pomme d'Adam je présume … et cette couleur te vas très bien d'ailleurs. Toutefois, je crains d'avoir à te demander comment tu sais si bien te rendre féminin. Ce sont tes yeux qui t'ont trahi, mais je doute que quelqu'un qui te connaisse peu s'en rende compte. »

« Excellent !» la moue de Sherlock laissa place à l'expression que John avait déjà vu quelques fois et qu'il qualifiait de « la gueule du charmeur ». Il s'en servait habituellement pour obtenir des informations de la gente féminine et parfois masculine, quand ils étaient sur une enquête, et, pour la première fois, toute la volonté de charmer de Sherlock se concentrait sur lui seul. C'était pour le moins…déconcertant. Et terriblement sexy…même s'il savait que la femme superbe qui lui faisait de l'œil était son colocataire.

« Qu'est ce qui me vaut tout ça? » John redemanda, à défaut de savoir quoi dire de mieux. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait cherché la caméra cachée et se serait attendu au pire, mais il s'agissait de Sherlock …

Sherlock qui se contenta de pencher la tête et de regarder John paresseusement.

« Nous avons un rencard ce soir. C'est très sélect. J'ai posé tes vêtements sur ton lit. Tu as juste le temps de te changer avant qu'on parte.»

« Un rencard. Avec toi. » John eut l'air perplexe.

Sherlock acquiesça.

« Et tu es habillé en femme. »

« Je suis costumé.» Il haussa les épaules d'une façon très féminine. « L'invitation n'était pas destinée à un couple gay. Et puis, je sais que tu te considères hétéro et que tu aurais rechigné à sortir avec moi en public si j'étais habillé comme je le suis d'ordinaire. »

John allait protester : _je suis hétéro, je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par un rencard avec toi, t'es putain d'attirant comme t'en as pas idée_ mais les contradictions de sa phrase étant trop apparentes avant même de la vocaliser qu'il finit par ne rien dire à l'exception de « Donne-moi une minute. » Et il se précipita à sa chambre.

Sur le lit il y avait un costume neuf : une chemise, la veste, le pantalon et même les sous-vêtements, les chaussettes et une paire de chaussures flambant neuves. Tout était parfaitement à sa taille, même les chaussures. Ce qui était d'ordinaire impossible à trouver parce que les orteils de John étaient plus larges que ses talons et il devait généralement essayer tout un tas de paires avant de trouver celles qui convenaient. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu flippant à savoir que Sherlock avait farfouillé dans sa penderie et pris ses mesures comme ça sans rien demander. Sherlock qui avait choisi tout ce qu'il porterait pour leur « rencard ». John essaya de ne pas y penser alors qu'il enlevait son pull et enfilait le costume.

Sherlock faisait de nouveau les cent-pas et semblait très à l'aise avec cette paire de talons vertigineux. Les allées et venues étaient tout à fait sherlockiennes mais la démarche et le balancement des hanches, très féminin. Cela faisait beaucoup d'effet à John. Et pas uniquement à son cerveau. Putain qu'est ce qui cloche avec toi ? C'est ton coloc, c'est tout. Il fait toujours des trucs bizarres comme ça. Le médecin essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un autre coup de Sherlock, juste encore une manifestation de son incapacité à se plier aux conventions ordinaires de l'espace personnel, aux limites de l'acceptable et à ne pas ficher le bordel dans la tête de son colocataire, mais Sherlock sourit et le rouge à lèvre souligna la courbe de ses lèvres et John se retrouvait à peiner à trouver la normalité dans la situation.

« Ça te va bien » ronronna Sherlock. Oui, Sherlock ronronna, un grondement sourd qui ne fit rien pour remettre les idées en place au médecin. « Nous devrions y aller. »

John resta sur place : « Au moins, dis-moi ce que l'on fait ce soir…dis-moi ce que ça a à voir avec une enquête. » Une pensée vint le narguer : « Bon dieu…dis-moi que c'est pour une enquête ! Que c'est pas juste que tu prends ton pied à t'habiller comme ça ? »

Sherlock eut l'air confus un très court instant. Une expression normale, sympathique et que John avait vu plusieurs fois et qui curieusement fit taire ses suspicions.

« C'est juste que tu as l'air très à l'aise avec ces chaussures. Et même avec tout le reste » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

« Eh bien…j'avais la journée, tu es parti ce matin. Il m'a fallu une éternité pour tout raser. Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais eu à le faire auparavant. »

« Pour une enquête ? »

« Oui, pendant quelques semaines. L'invitation de ce soir vient d'un artiste qui m'a connu comme Shirla, quand j'étais mannequin. Pour des magazines. Je crois même que j'ai même fini dans l'un d'entre eux , même après l'arrestation du photographe. »

« Arrêté pour quoi ? »

« Certaines de ses modèles n'étaient pas majeures. Ou pas habillées. »

« Ah. »

Sherlock chassa le souvenir d'un mouvement de poignet « Mais rien à voir avec ce soir. »

« Mais il y a bien une enquête ? »

« Très probablement. Chantage évidemment, mais je ne sais pas qui. Voilà le pourquoi de notre rencard. »

John ne fit toujours pas mine de se diriger vers la porte. « Tu vas m'en dire plus ? »

« Pas encore, je ne veux pas biaiser tes observations » Sherlock se rapprocha de lui dans une démarche chaloupée et John dut lutter pour ne pas déglutir bruyamment tant que le détective le regardait. « Appelle-moi Sherla ce soir. C'est suffisamment proche de 'Sherlock' pour que tu t'en souviennes. Et essaye d'avoir l'air fou amoureux. »

John cligna des yeux.

Sherlock se rapprocha encore et fronça les sourcils : « Non pas comme ça. Comme si tu n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé à assister à une performance artistique érotique en ma compagnie et que tu ne peux pas croire ta chance. À mi-chemin entre ébloui et désespéré. »

« Je …euh…performance artistique éro…. »

Et il inclina la tête et embrassa John. Son cerveau se court-circuita, les lèvres de Sherlock étaient douces et tièdes mais exigeantes jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder et que John ouvre la bouche et réponde au baiser. La langue du détective eut raison de ce qu'il lui restait de réticences. Lorsque John rouvrit les yeux et se retira, il se rendit compte qu'il avait agrippé les épaules de Sherlock tandis que les doigts de celui-ci caressaient son menton.

« Va te faire foutre Sherlock!»

Sherlock ricana «Allons, tu ne voudrais pas anticiper sur le programme!»


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Performance Artistique Érotique

 **Auteure** : WendyMarlowe

 **Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre(s)** _:_ Humour/Romance

 **Disclaimers :** Sherlock et son univers ne sont pas encore à moi…

 **Notes :** Mes remerciements à Wendy Marlowe de m'avoir permis de traduire sa charmante fanfiction, et ce à l'initiative d'Odea Nightingale à qui je dédie cette traduction. Vous trouverez le lien vers la version originale dans le tableau habituel. Bonne lecture à vous ! Vous trouverez en bas de page les réponses aux anonymes :)

* * *

Ch. 2 (Performance)

Le trajet rendit John encore plus confus. Il souhaitait vraiment un temps-mort, juste quelques minutes pour réfléchir et se faire à l'idée de se rendre à une performance artistique érotique pour un rencard. Mais Sherlock ne semblait pas décidé à parler. À chaque fois que John faisait mine de vouloir objecter, le détective trouvait un moyen de le faire taire : presser sa main, un roulage de pelle torride en plein taxi, et puis en dernier recours, ses longs doigts effleurèrent l'intérieur de la cuisse du médecin comme s'ils avaient toujours eu leur place ici. John observa leur ballet et essaya de réorganiser ses pensées.

« J'ai besoin de plus d'informations » parvint-il à dire finalement d'un ton plus égal que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Sherlock s'immobilisa

« Sur quoi ? »

 _Sur tout. Sur ça._

« Ce que tu attends de moi ce soir.»

« Ah… »

Sherlock se retira et mit ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. « Eh bien, soit toi-même, John »

« Mais comment… »

Sherlock soupira, sur un ton beaucoup plus Sherlock que depuis le début de soirée : « Tu me fais confiance ? »

John se figea mais finalement se rendit compte que la réponse n'était pas aussi dure que ce qu'il avait escompté. Il acquiesça.

« Je serai … prudent. » Sherlock le cloua avec ce regard sombre qui voulait dire qu'il allait être fanatiquement concentré sur quelque chose. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être manipulé. J'en ai conscience. Mais ce soir, tu dois savoir que je fais ce que ce que je sais être le mieux pour le déroulement de cette enquête. Et pour faire cela, je dois avoir le contrôle, et pour cela je vais devoir te manipuler un petit peu. Rien que tu ne ferais habituellement.» et il se dépêcha d'ajouter pour éclaircir ses propos : « en me fiant à ce que j'ai observé de toi pour diriger ton comportement envers moi. »

John se força à regarder Sherlock droit dans les yeux.

« Par exemple ? »

Sherlock se pencha en avant, très lentement, et déposa un baiser léger à la commissure des lèvres de John dont la gorge s'assécha aussitôt.

« Ça par exemple. Ton cerveau dit que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser, mais ton pouls et la température de ta peau, et la façon dont tu as déglutis à l'appartement quand tu pensais que je ne regardais pas signalent que ton corps est très heureux d'être embrassé. Et que tu en as même très envie. Même si tu sais qu'il s'agit de moi. »

 _Surtout parce qu'il s'agit de toi._ Les mots jaillirent dans la tête de John. Et c'était tout à fait vrai mais plutôt mourir que d'avouer ça à voix haute. Si Sherlock avait été la femme qu'il prétendait être plutôt que son coloc un peu cinglé…John repoussa loin cette idée.

« Alors tu me demandes juste de suivre et de te laisser prendre les initiatives. »

Les lèvres de Sherlock se tordirent en un rictus : « Essentiellement oui. »

« Okay. Je peux le faire » expira lentement John .

« Au fait ...» dit Sherlock sur un ton badin alors qu'ils descendirent du taxi. « Shimani n'accepte pas que l'on parle durant ses performances. Cela me convient, car je n'aurais pas à déguiser ma voix, mais je crois qu'il était nécessaire de te prévenir. »

« On ne parle pas, c'est noté. » John inspira profondément. « Qui est Shimani ? »

« L'artiste. Lui et sa femme ont créés des choses extraordinaires uniquement destinées à un public d'initiés Je l'ai rencontré à l'époque où j'étais mannequin et il m'a proposé de venir… enfin plutôt à Sherla. Et quand cette affaire de chantage a révélé que le client avait assisté à l'une des performances, j'ai songé qu'il était temps d'honorer l'invitation. »

« Et il faut qu'on appelle ça un rencard ? » John lui lança un regard mauvais alors que Sherlock glissait timidement la main sous son bras.

Les yeux pétillants, il répondit « Ici on ne vient pas seul ! »

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur que John comprit ce que Sherlock voulait dire. La pièce était petite, vaguement circulaire, avec une petite estrade et une barre noir très fine qui allait du sol au plafond en son centre et était divisée en box, presque en cabines. Ils furent dirigés vers l'un des box par une blonde silencieuse qui portait une robe argentée très ajustée et qui leur remit deux programmes avant de disparaître. John déposa son programme sur la table et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop scrutateur.

Il devait y'avoir une dizaine de cabines au total, toute avec la même banquette couverte de velours que la leur. « Banquette » n'était peut-être pas le mot le plus approprié, le siège était capitonné comme un canapé et ne ressemblait pas aux sièges que l'on trouve dans les lieux publics. Il y'avait des accoudoirs rembourrés à chaque extrémités ainsi que des coussins. La table était à un bon mètre de la banquette et dessus trônait une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Elle était trop éloignée pour servir à reposer les boissons et semblait un peu trop haute pour être une table ordinaire. La nappe était aussi très bizarrement mise, couvrant l'intégralité du devant de la table comme lors d'un banquet mais couvrant à peine le côté où ils avaient pris place. Sherlock était assis sur la banquette, tout à fait à son aise. Et il avait l'air superbe.

Merde. Prendre un verre s'imposait. John ouvrit la bouteille et versa deux verres. Il s'installa sur la banquette aux côtés de Sherlock et lui tendit le verre et prit une gorgée plus longue qu'à son intention première. Il allait demander à Sherlock à savoir plus sur la représentation mais le regard noir qu'il reçût en retour le fit taire de suite. Eh bien… Pas parler. Du tout.

John regarda ce qui l'entourait, plus par curiosité que par nécessité de mettre à l'épreuve ses capacités d'observations. À peu près la moitié des cabines devaient être occupées pour le moment. Leur design ne lui permettait pas de voir ce qui se passait dans celles contigües à la leur, il apercevait à peu près ce qui se passait à trois cabines de distance et pouvait voir au-dessus de la taille des autres personnes. Toutes les cabines disposaient du même mobilier.

Dans celle d'en face, se tenait un homme baraqué aux cheveux blancs et avec un bouc à la Colonel Sanders accompagné d'une brune qui aurait pu être sa fille. À côté, il y'avait un homme blond clair et une femme à la peau sombre avec une poitrine opulente qui semblait totalement fausse mais non moins impressionnante. John ne parvint pas à distinguer qui occupait la cabine sur la gauche mais des bruits occasionnels lui signalait qu'elle n'était pas vide.

Au bout d'un moment, John se lassa d'observer les gens et il préféra lire le programme. Shimani diluait la sauce au point de faire perdre toute substance à son discours mais il comprit que lui et « La Déesse Agile » , qui devait probablement être l'épouse que Sherlock avait mentionnée, s'étaient produits ensemble depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Ils avaient eu des critiques proprement hallucinantes et étaient fiers d'avoir été interdits en Suède et en Israël.

La performance du soir ne serait pas nommée mais était décrite en termes sibyllins comme «Une symphonie érotique à l'unique variabilité de la beauté et que l'on n'avait pas le droit d'y parler et que tous les appareils d'enregistrement, y compris les téléphones portables, seraient récupérés avant le début de la représentation.

John avait lu chaque mot du programme au moins deux fois mais rien ne lui expliqua comment un rencard avec un Sherlock habillé en femme leur permettrait d'arrêter un criminel. Il finit son premier verre et s'en servit un second. Les cabines se remplissaient petit à petit, certaines avec des gens qu'ils pouvaient voir et d'autres avec des gens qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Sherlock se saisit de son verre et le reposa sur la table à côté du sien alors que la lumière commençait à s'éteindre.

Le médecin ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre venant d'un homme qui se nommait Shimani mais ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait qui se présenta. Shimani arriva à grandes enjambés et s'installa au milieu de l'estrade. C'était un petit homme à l'origine ethnique indéfinissable, aux cheveux foncés, à la peau olivâtre et portant le gilet mauve le plus hideux que John n'est jamais vu. _Il avait l'air d'être un personnage de cirque._ John se blâma immédiatement pour cette idée. _Il n'y a que le gilet qui fasse cirque. Je suis pas très sympa de penser que la taille de ce mec a quelque chose à voir avec son boulot._

Mais Shimani parla et il avait un débit vraiment très théâtral. Il faisait encore plus d'allées et venues que Sherlock lorsqu'il parlait et expliquait avec un accent à couper au couteau (que John put immédiatement déceler comme absolument factice, grâce à tout son temps passé avec son colocataire.) son « grand œuvre », « l'énergie kinésique humaine qui définit l'art » et « l'architecture dynamique de l'esprit », « l'entropie de l'âme. » qui se retrouvait « inversée dans sa polarité par la création d'une œuvre artistique collaborative. » John lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel aux propos les plus fleuris. Il se trouvait que l'homme parlait exactement comme ses programmes. Le discours ne mentionna rien de concret sur ce en quoi consistait réellement cette discipline artistique.

La blonde à la robe argentée très ajustée fit le tour des cabines avec une corbeille où elle récupéra les téléphones. John remit le sien avec une pointe de réticence ; Sherlock avait laissé le sien à l'appartement et montra en haussant les épaules et tapotant ses hanches là où il y aurait eu des poches s'il avait porté autre chose qu'une jupe noire qui lui collait à la peau. La blonde sourit et poursuivit.

En même temps, Shimani se préparait à la performance… John fut surpris de voir que cela impliquerait un ordinateur, trois écrans mis côte à côte, et deux claviers : celui d'un ordinateur et d'un synthétiseur,une table de mixage, des haut-parleurs et un tas d'équipement électroniques qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier.

La femme de Shimani revint, et cabine après cabine, posa un assez gros micro au centre de chaque table. John le regarda et haussa un sourcil perplexe mais Sherlock n'avait pas l'air totalement surpris. Les lumières s'estompèrent presque totalement et la performance commença.

Ou plutôt non. John était assis dans le noir presque complet, Sherlock tout à fait immobile à quelques centimètres de lui, attendant que quelque chose se passe… et rien ne se passa. Shimani s'assit face à son ordinateur, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, une main sur la souris, l'autre sur le clavier, mais toute la pièce resta silencieuse.

Ou presque. John supposa que les petits bruits humides étaient le fruit de son imagination, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors que ses yeux s'accoutumaient à l'obscurité il put discerner l'homme baraqué et la petite brune qui passait la main dans ses cheveux et suçotait son cou comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette. Elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière, appréciant clairement le traitement. Il se déplaça légèrement, et elle laissa échapper un petit « oh » de surprise.

Cela semblait être un signe que Shimani attendait. Le « oh » fut répété, plus audiblement cette fois, grâce aux haut-parleurs, et encore une autre, avec un écho comme si le petit cri avait émis dans un long couloir étroit. John s'attarda ensuite sur le couple suivant : le blond et la femme à la peau sombre. Ils s'embrassaient lentement et longuement. En faisant des petits bruits. John sentit quelque chose le titiller.

Lorsque Sherlock se rapprocha de lui et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur le pavillon de son oreille, John manqua de sursauter. Il réprima à grand peine cri, glapissement, injure , demande d'explication ; il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait dissimuler. Sherlock renouvela sa caresse et se rapprocha davantage, se collant tout contre le flanc de John avec un accès imprenable à son cou. John se tortilla pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et prêt à lui dire mais Sherlock pinça ses lèvres rouge rubis qui ressortaient dans l'obscurité et appliqua sa langue sur la jugulaire de John.

Le bruit que celui-ci laissa échapper fut totalement involontaire. Il n'aurait pas eu conscience de l'avoir produit si l'écho de celui-ci ne lui était pas revenu plusieurs fois à différentes hauteurs, volume et vitesse. Il y avait quelque chose de curieusement érotique à s'entendre gémir, et ce combiné aux bruits des personnes qui l'entourait. Ça devait être ça l'art, se rendit compte John un peu confusément.

Après quelques minutes, John s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre, il s'en foutait si quelqu'un pouvait voir ce qui se passait, il se foutait du fait que Sherlock ne soit pas vraiment une femme. C'était surtout un homme talentueux avec sa bouche et pas seulement pour éviscérer verbalement quelqu'un d'assez idiot pour entrer dans sa sphère d'influence. Et qui en plus mettait au jour des zones érogènes dont John ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence : sa nuque, juste derrière son oreille, sa mâchoire…où Sherlock s'attarda de longues minutes en alternant coups de langue, souffles et baisers, le rendant tour à tour bouillonnant et frémissant.

Alors que Sherlock commençait à retirer à John son manteau pour approfondir leur contact, ce dernier était déjà haletant. Sans y penser John posa ses mains sur la taille dénudée du détective, mémorisant la douceur de la peau de Sherlock ,de ses hanches au creux de ses reins.

Il devait lutter pour ne pas laisser ses mains prendre d'elles-mêmes l'initiative de remonter. Les seins sont faux, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire pour les voir, ce n'est pas une vraie femme, c'est Sherlock…Sherlock qui trouve un endroit sensible, un endroit caché que John ne connait pas …et d'un coup, John ne pense plus à rien. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point il ne pensait à rien ce soir.

Le couple en face d'eux était maintenant presque entièrement nu. Il se rendit compte que ses yeux s'étaient enfin accoutumés à la faible luminosité. Il voyait clairement la petite brunette à genoux devant la banquette et la courbe du ventre proéminent de son partenaire, alors qu'elle effleurait sa peau autant de ses doigts que de sa langue. Il était autrement bien dissimulé par la table mais ses mains étaient agrippées sur le postérieur de sa compagne et lui donnait ses indications alors qu'elle ondulait sur lui. Elle ne portait plus qu'un soutien-gorge et une culotte sombre. Les sous-vêtements ne laissaient que peu de place à l'imagination.

Et puis Sherlock sortit sa chemise de son pantalon et y immisça ses mains et John ne pût plus se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur eux deux, ensemble, les longs doigts du détective sur son ventre, sur ses côtes, et _putain c'est génial_ et Sherlock qui le pressait contre l'accoudoir de la banquette alors qu'il embrassait le téton de John en le suçotant à travers le tissu. John ne fit même pas mine de tenter d'étouffer sa réaction.

Il glissa ses mains le long du dos de Sherlock, essayant de s'aventurer sous le pull ajusté mais Sherlock le repoussa, s'arrêtant d'embrasser ses côtes pour lui jeter un regard éloquent. _Okay, je serai passif aujourd'hui._ John s'assit sur ses mains, y mettant tout le poids de son corps de crainte de vouloir une nouvelle fois toucher Sherlock par inadvertance.

Sherlock aimait clairement ça. Et puis ça avait aussi l'effet de lui rehausser légèrement les hanches, ramenant son érection persistante au plus près du détective qui était en train de lentement déboutonner sa chemise, couvrant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau avec ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue. Le pantalon et le slip de John étaient toujours bien en place. Un pantalon et un slip que Sherlock avait choisi pour lui, déposé pour lui sur son lit, de ses propres mains… John releva légèrement les hanches, ce fût une supplication silencieuse.

Une supplication silencieuse que Sherlock aura remarquée, tout observateur qu'il est, mais qu'il ignora délibérément, retirant à John sa chemise, le laissant nu jusqu'à la taille. Sherlock se rassit pour le contempler. Le médecin est soudainement pris par la honte, son épaule n'était pas belle à voir, même dans la meilleure des circonstances. La balle et les opérations avaient fait de son épaule un entrelacs de cicatrices, descendant le long de ses pectoraux , remontant sur son biceps et scindant clairement sa clavicule.

Les cicatrices entortillés et boursouflées le faisait souffrir quand le temps changeait. Certains nerfs étaient endommagés irrémédiablement, d'autres avaient une sensibilité exacerbée quand John ne faisait pas le bon mouvement.

Sherlock eut l'un de ses longs regards qui s'attardent sur chaque détail, ses yeux étaient assombris. John se tendit mais Sherlock se pencha en avant et lécha délibérément la plus longue des cicatrices, celle qui partait de son torse et qui remontait vers sa clavicule, John frissonna. Ce n'était pas assez et beaucoup trop à la fois. Il était au bord du gouffre.

Sherlock prit en coupe la nuque de John, le massant et faisant disparaître une partie de sa tension. Il avait ses yeux rivés aux siens comme demandant permission. Et John se figea un long moment jusqu'à ce que son cerveau soit de nouveau opérationnel et qu'il hoche très légèrement la tête.

C'était apparemment tout ce dont avait besoin Sherlock pour donner entière satisfaction à sa curiosité. Et si Sherlock n'était pas entier il n'était rien. Il traça les contours de l'épaule blessée, du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres et du bout des dents, le tout en poursuivant son massage apaisant dans la nuque. John commençait à se relaxer. Il était évident que Sherlock établissait un catalogue des réponses que cela suscitait chez John, attentif à quels endroits le faisait bondir de plaisir, quels autres lui donnaient plus de sensation et enfin à ceux qui lui faisaient repousser les investigations du détective. Mais tout était fait avec tellement de délicatesse et John était tellement excité qu'il n'y voyait pas de problème particulier.

La « musique » (si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi) était plus forte maintenant, une véritable symphonie de bruits humains sortait des haut-parleurs de Shimani. C'était artistique d'une certaine façon. John jeta un coup d'œil circulaire du mieux qu'il pouvait sans bouger. Certains couples continuaient de seulement s'embrasser mais d'autres en étaient arrivés à s'envoyer en l'air complètement. La petite brune s'en donnait à cœur joie, ses seins se mouvant au même rythme que son corps. Le blond avait rejeté la tête en arrière et il avait passé la main dans les cheveux de sa partenaire dont la tête reposait presque sur ses genoux. John se doutait bien de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais ça n'en était pas moins fascinant à observer.

Sherlock releva la tête, ayant apparemment fini son exploration et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus toute l'attention de John. Il eut l'air plus incisif alors qu'il embrassait la pièce d'un regard. (Sa capacité à observer et instantanément cataloguer tout était absolument extraordinaire).Il gratifia John d'un sourire aguicheur qui le déstabilisa complètement. Il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage.

D'un coup de coude, Sherlock incita John à écarter les cuisses, le fit regarder droit devant lui pour qu'il puisse voir ? plus distinctement les autres couples. De la paume de sa main il appuya sur le torse de John pour le pousser contre le mur comme le faisait l'homme blond dans l'autre cabine et s'installa à genoux entre les cuisses de son partenaire, descendant lentement, gourmand.

Putain, c'est pour ça que les tables sont aussi hautes. John ne put empêcher sa main de venir fourrager dans les cheveux de Sherlock qui avaient une texture étrange, entre le serre-tête, le gel et...

Sherlock se saisit de sa main et la remit à sa place avec force, la calant sous la cuisse de John. John fit peser tout son poids sur sa main et eut l'impression d'être un petit garçon que l'on punissait. Sherlock pressa son poignet comme un commandement tacite qu'ils en resteraient là puis de ses longs doigts il déboutonna le pantalon du médecin et libéra son érection, John réprima un gémissement avec difficulté. Ce gémissement vint se joindre à la symphonie qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux.

Les baisers s'arrêtèrent à l'élastique de son caleçon. John frissonnait, anticipant déjà ce que Sherlock allait lui faire, ses lèvres se posèrent sur son sexe et soudainement tout le reste avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Sherlock et, putain de bordel c'était bon, et Sherlock avait l'air tout à fait heureux, voir même avide, de repeindre sa queue hyper-tendue avec sa salive. John lui ne céderait pas à ce besoin impérieux d'un tout petit quelque chose en plus, un tout petit peu plus fort.

Sherlock ne pouvait pas voir son visage, ne pouvait pas voir son expression, mais il savait exactement ce que John voulait. Sa langue fit un mouvement complexe alors qu'une de ses mains se saisissait de la base du pénis de John, John qui se retrouvait à laisser échapper des petits bruits geignards je veux, je veux ça, plus, continue ! Mais il se trouvait que ce n'était pas des mots et ce dans aucune des langues que le monde ait connu. Juste pour Sherlock, juste ça, maintenant, juste…

« Putain! »

Quelqu'un gloussa mais dans l'immédiat, John se fichait de la règle qui stipulait que l'on ne devait pas parler ici, pas quand Sherlock prenait dans sa bouche toute sa longueur, pas quand il faisait ce genre de choses. John avait de par le passé été le bénéficiaire de dizaines de pipes mais aucune ne lui avait autant retourné le cerveau que celle-ci. Sherlock répéta la manœuvre, ajoutant un petit coup de langue alors qu'il se retira. John se serait mis à babiller de façon incohérente si Sherlock ne s'était pas relevé et n'avait pas glissé deux longs doigts dans la bouche de John. John lécha la jonction sensible entre les appendices et les suçota, il sentit que pendant quelque secondes le rythme de Sherlock avait perdu de sa régularité avant qu'il ne redouble ses efforts et immisce ses doigts un peu plus loin dans sa gorge. John sentit l'étroitesse caractéristique qui précédait un orgasme absolument fabuleux.

Il eut juste le temps de poser une main sur l'épaule de Sherlock en guise d'avertissement. Il fut gratifié d'un dernier coup de langue et Sherlock se retira, reprenant John dans sa main alors qu'il se répandait. Il se répandait à n'en plus finir semblait-il. John avait l'impression qu'un second orgasme suivait de très près le premier tant c'était long et intense. Tout du long, Sherlock était à genoux devant lui, ses yeux assombris rivés sur son visage, sérieux et l'observant avec un tout petit sourire.

John rejeta la tête en arrière contre le mur et ferma les yeux, appréciant simplement la sensation de flotter. Sherlock pressa sa joue contre la cuisse de John pendant un long moment et tout compte fait ça n'avait rien d'étrange. John finit par reprendre assez ses esprits pour pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et presser l'épaule de Sherlock et celui-ci revint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur la banquette et fit reposer John sur son omoplate pour se blottir confortablement.

La musique était vraiment incroyable. John savait que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer, quelque chose qui nécessitait un moment "faut qu'on parle" et beaucoup d'embarras mais dans l'immédiat il était content de se blottir contre la poitrine (fausse pour être exact) de Sherlock et juste écouter. Shimani avait maintenant à sa disposition toute une palette de sons, des gémissements, des soupirs, des grognements et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une lamentation funèbre suraigüe féminine qui venait de quelque part sur la droite. Il s'en servait comme d'un instrument alors qu'il les mélangeait ensemble. La musique ralentie et finit par s'arrêter et durant ce long moment de silence, John se rendit compte que tous les autres couples devaient aussi avoir finis et … attendaient.

Et puis, assez graduellement pour ne pas lui faire mal aux yeux, un seul spot s'éclaira, braqué sur la barre au milieu de la pièce. La blonde à la robe argentée entra d'un pas raide et John se rendit compte à la moitié de sa performance qu'elle devait être « la Déesse Agile». Shimani se retourna, salua sa femme d'une petite révérence et se remit rapidement au travail sur son ordinateur.

« Agile » était bien le meilleur mot pour la décrire. Elle s'enroulait autour de la barre comme un ruban, la parcourant de haut en bas avec la légèreté d'une plume, et ce de telle manière que l'on se sentait plus au théâtre que dans un club. La musique était maintenant plus affirmée, avec une mélodie distincte derrière les soupirs et une structure claire sous-jacente à tout le morceau. La danse de Déesse Agile était définitivement érotique mais dans son état actuel, John était simplement content d'être assis, de regarder et de se laisser charmer. Il jeta un œil à Sherlock – est-ce que tout cela l'affectait ? – mais il semblait aussi très heureux de se relaxer comme si le fait que John soit blotti contre lui soit parfaitement normal.

Bien trop tôt au goût de John, la performance s'acheva. Tout le monde applaudit poliment, puis la blonde vint avec une petite corbeille et rendit à tous leurs téléphones. John reboutonna sa chemise et était en train de remettre son manteau alors que les lumières se rallumaient. Il était temps de héler un taxi et de rentrer à Baker Street et pourtant il n'avait pas encore tout compris de ce qui venait de se passer. À ses côtés, Sherlock resta silencieux durant tout le trajet.

* * *

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **You** : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, je te dirais que tu auras trouver ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Et ici je ne suis que traductrice et pas auteure, pour cela je t'invite à te renseigner auprès de Wendy Marlowe.

 **Obvy** : Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme pour cette traduction, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Performance Artistique Érotique

 **Auteure** : WendyMarlowe

 **Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre(s)** _:_ Humour/Romance

 **Disclaimers :** Sherlock et son univers ne sont pas encore à moi…

 **Notes :** Mes remerciements à Wendy Marlowe de m'avoir permis de traduire sa charmante fanfiction, et ce à l'initiative d'Odea Nightingale à qui je dédie cette traduction. Vous trouverez le lien vers la version originale dans le tableau habituel. Bonne lecture à vous ! Vous trouverez en bas de page les réponses aux anonymes :) Et c'est ici le dernier chapitre :)

* * *

 **Ch. 3 (Explications)**

« N'y pense même pas. »

Sherlock eut un temps d'arrêt, la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

John s'enfonça dans le canapé et désigna le fauteuil : « Assieds-toi , il faut qu'on parle »

Sherlock s'assit : « Qu'on parle de quoi »

De quoi ? John secoua la tête : « T'es pas sérieux ? Je sais que mon cerveau et ma queue vont prendre un peu de temps pour être à nouveau synchros mais t'auras sûrement compris de quoi on va devoir parler. Nous. Ça. Tout à l'heure.»

« Ah…ça… » Sherlock étendit ses longues jambes devant lui, les croisant aux chevilles et posant l'un de ses escarpins sur la table basse. « Tu veux savoir pour le maître-chanteur. La femme de Shimani – évidemment — elle était la seule qui avait accès aux téléphones de tout le monde durant la première partie de la représentation. Elle avait la possibilité d'enregistrer la victime et en même temps de contacter toutes les personnes qu'il ne voulait absolument pas mettre au courant. C'est vraiment dommage, elle et Shinami s'en sortaient bien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'argent.

« Mais putain, je parle pas du maître-chanteur Sherlock ! » cria John « Tu m'as fait une pipe. Devant vingt personnes. Je pense pas au maître-chanteur maintenant… »

Sherlock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un tic qui eut l'air incroyablement féminin aux vues de ses vêtements.

« T'as aimé, pas vrai ? »

« Oh putain oui, tu le sais très bien… » ronchonna John.

Sherlock haussa les épaules : « Alors je vois pas où le problème… »

« Tu pourrais ….quoi…Sherlock ! » John expira bruyamment et essaya de vaguement organiser ses idées. « Oui, j'ai accepté de te suivre. Et j'ai apprécié que tu ne me laisses pas complètement dans le noir comme t'as l'habitude de le faire, mais honnêtement ? » Il étudia le visage de Sherlock, essayant d'y trouver un indice, mais Sherlock le regardait l'air ahuri avec un sourcil haussé. « Tu crois pas qu'il y'ait eu quelque chose d'inhabituel entre nous ? Quelque chose dont nous devrions parler ? »

« Mais tu as jouis… »

Et Sherlock non. Cette prise de conscience subite expliquait soudainement la hâte de Sherlock à retourner dans sa chambre. S'il avait attendu jusqu'à maintenant.  
John bondit sur ses pieds : « Lève-toi » ! »

« Pourquoi - ? »

« Maintenant ! » John fit de son mieux pour prendre le ton du médecin militaire aboyant des ordres, priant pour que ça marche sur son colocataire. Et ce fut le cas. John fit un pas en avant, puis un autre et puis enfin un troisième, l'amenant tout près de Sherlock. Sherlock bien plus grand que lui grâce aux talons mais cela ne diminuait en rien la sensation de puissance que John ressentait.

« Que comptes-tu … »

John prit la taille de Sherlock à deux mains et tira. Sherlock pencha en avant, ne perdant pas vraiment l'équilibre, mais se pressant contre le torse de John durant une longue seconde avant de reprendre position.

« T'as hâte de te branler… » dit John tranquillement, se concentrant sur les hanches de Sherlock. Sherlock qui déglutit et s'éclaircit la gorge sans que John ne comprenne pourquoi, mais ne nia pas. Le docteur laissa une main dans le creux des reins du détective, et l'autre parcourait sa cuisse sous la jupe. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que Sherlock portait dessous, mais sûrement quelque chose pour tout maintenir en place sans que cela le trahisse mais du bout des doigts John pouvait toucher le renflement évocateur entre les jambes de Sherlock. Plus que plaqué contre son corps et certainement affreusement inconfortable, mais cela ne pouvait être autre chose qu'une érection.

« John…. »

« Pas un mot ! » interrompit John. La façon dont Sherlock changea immédiatement de position le surpris. En bien. John caressa Sherlock une fois, bien que plus fermement, et fut gratifié d'un gémissement doux. Il y'avait quelque chose de follement érotique à tout cela : tout ce que John pouvait voir allait dans le sens d'une femme : la jupe, les talons, le petit haut ajusté qui dévoilait la taille , le léger rembourrage sur les hanches et à la poitrine , mais la peau sous ses doigts était délicieusement masculine et le gémissement tellement Sherlock…

Subitement, il ne bougeait plus assez vite. Il glissa ses deux mains sous la jupe, la relevant pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Et lorsqu'il eut déroulé ce qui était apparemment du chatterton scotché sur un slip kangourou trop petit avec une précision architecturale, il le baissa et le fit tomber aux chevilles, permettant à Sherlock de le retirer , le revers de la jupe retomba et ce n'était plus que peau contre peau et sensation.

Sherlock était maintenant agrippé à son épaule, essayant désespérément de garder l'équilibre alors que John prenait en coupe ses bourses qu'il massait. C'était curieux de tâter les bourses d'un autre homme en dehors d'un contexte médical, mais il s'agissait de Sherlock, et il était foutrement sexy en jupe et il faisait des bruits absolument incroyables alors que John l'explorait avec ses paumes et le bout de ses doigts, emplissant le docteur d'une envie de voir son colocataire se disloquer, perdre le contrôle. Il fit courir une main sur la longueur de Sherlock et il était putain de dur, il était à bout et John n'aurait pas été surpris d'être le même état.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute ou deux, mais cela avait semblé duré une éternité. John s'aperçut que le dessous du gland de Sherlock était très sensible, encore plus que le sien. Après cette découverte, il ne s'en fallut que d'une douzaine de va-et-vient et de mouvements assez créatifs du poignet pour que Sherlock grogne bruyamment et que la main de John soit couverture d'une substance tiède et humide. Sherlock exhala profondément, comme un ballon en train de se dégonfler et se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil. John alla à la cuisine pour se laver les mains.

Quand eut enfin terminé il revint et s'assit sur le canapé, la tension était palpable. Par habitude liée à sa profession, il ne supportait pas d'avoir quoique ce soit sur les mains, même quand il était dans l'armée et qu'il se branlait dans des situations pas vraiment optimales dans des conditions sanitaires pas vraiment optimales non plus. Le « il faut qu'on discute » ne semblait plus à l'ordre du jour pour John et avait été remplacé par quelque chose de presque diamétralement opposé. Il était un mec hétéro et les mecs hétéros ne branlent pas d'autres mecs hétéros après s'être faits sucés en public, ….Même pour une orgie artistique.

« Alors ? » demanda Sherlock en forçant un petit sourire fatigué.

« Oui ? »

« T'es fâché ? »

« Non »

Sherlock l'étudia soigneusement.

« T'es toujours hétéro ? »

« Ouais, je crois… »

« Tu veux qu'on le refasse de temps en temps ? »

John déglutit. « Avec les habits de mannequin ou juste nous ? »

« Est-ce que le costume t'aide ? »

Est-ce que le costume l'aidait ? Il jeta un regard à Sherlock.

« Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu aimes porter ? »

Sherlock appuya la tête contre le dossier du fauteuil.

« C'est très certainement…différent. Intéressant et je pense que ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Alors ouais, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais bien que l'on refasse. De temps en temps. »

« Bien! »

* * *

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Alista** : Merci pour ta review , contente que ça te plaise :)

 **Alex** : Merci pour ta review , j'espère que cette fin sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)


End file.
